Daydream
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: A long dreaded sequel to Night Stroll. Um. I tried my best, all's i can say The crew's POV on Sanji's and Usopp's new um...Love? Affair? Whatever. Obviously SanUso!
1. Everywhere

The long awaited (Or dreaded? O.o) sequel to NIGHT STROLL! Wat happened after that night. From Zoro's POV! We all luv our Zoro!

**The Plushie Bandit: **Dis ish for u Plushie-chan! ** hugz **

**Everywhere**

Zoro saw Sanji and Usopp everywhere together. Not really_doing _anything. But they were _there._

Sometimes he'd just see them talking.

Sometimes he'd see them just sitting next to each other, silent but happy. The crazy smiles were a big clue.

One time he saw them holding hands.

Sometimes he wondered why they were even together. They don't match. They weren't alike. And they weren't opposites. So what kept them together? How come he always saw them together everywhere? This pissed Zoro off like nothing else. With Luffy trailing behind him, he stomped into the cabin to think.

Why was this bothering him anyway? So what if it didn't make sense. He should get on with his life and ignore everything he saw and felt that night. But he couldn't, and knew it.

Seeing Sanji's arm tighten minutely around the sniper when he approached had filled his chest with something. Usopp had peered over Sanji's shoulder and gazed at him with glazed eyes, black hair unbound. That too, intensified the feeling. Noticing that he intruded on a private moment, he left with a small remark before…before…before what?

Zoro picked up Luffy's hand and idly started flexing the fingers while Luffy giggled and complained that it tickled. He saw them everywhere. And it made him ache inside. And he didn't know why. It was ok at first, but then it started messing with his daily schedule. He couldn't turn without them _there_. The ache grew bigger and soon it hurt to see them together. The cook and the marksmen.

Nothing in common. But always together. It didn't make any fucking sense.

A few days past and as the couple grew more bold with their affections, Zoro grew more irritated.

It wasn't until Nami took him aside after dinner that truly understood.

"I don't want you to hurt him. You better be serious about this." The red head said quietly. Zoro lifted his eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Honey eyes glared hole in his head. "I'm talking about Luffy! You're always together yet you have nothing in common. I don't understand it, but I assume you're serious about your relationship. Cause if not I suggest you get off this ship."

The swordsman blinked. Then blinked again. A relationship? "Relationship? Luffy's my nakama. My captain. My friend. What other relationship is there?" The beautiful thief **_(Laughs)_ **shook her head and chuckled. "You don't even have a clue do you? And all this time I was…" she stopped, and Zoro silently hoped she'd finished but she shook her head again and waved him off, saying she needed sleep.

The green haired man stood alone. He turned around and looked through the open kitchen window to see Sanji and Usopp silently washing dishes. No talking, no smiling, just washing. But together. Always together. It was then that Zoro began to think that maybe he was jealous. He scoffed at the idea but it seemed as logical as everything else in the world.

But of what? He knew he wasn't jealous of Sanji. Usopp was…Usopp, enough said. Definitely not of Usopp. Although he and Sanji were major polar opposites, they'd never get along and kill each other eventually.

As he mulled over his jealousy theory he noted with a start that they had stopped moving. The blonde and the dark haired boy weren't moving. Two pairs of hands submerged in the soapy water. Zoro could practically see their fingers intertwined in the murky dishwater. Zoro's eye twitched in obvious agitation.

_You're always together yet you have nothing in common_

And then Zoro understood.

_I don't understand it_

But I do, Nami. Hearing his named being called he turned around and saw the straw hat captain zooming his way.

"Zoro! Come play with me. I'm bored and I'm sleepy yet"

"Sure"

After a few games of Go Fish and Hangman Zoro asked Luffy a question. Just to make sure he was right...

"Luffy. What is it that you… feel when you're around me? I understand that we're nakama but I can't help feel that there's something more."

The swordsman watched in amusement as a small blush gifted Luffy's cheeks as he smiled.

"I don't know Zoro! I know we have different views on some things. And although we get along, we have many misunderstandings too. I feel this…something when I'm with you and I like it. I just know that…"

Here Luffy's smile grew and he stared into Zoro's eyes.

"I want to be everywhere you are"

**End**

Did this make sense? Cuz it's like. Zoro feels JEALOUS. But not of Sanji or Usopp. But of wat they share. But it's so HARD to put it that way. At least for me. Bah. This fic is total crap and I love it. XD chp 2 ish comming up as soon as i feel like it...


	2. Vampires

Whee! OMG. When my friend David says this, it's the funniest thing in the world. He says it so hilariously. XD

**Vampires**

The little reindeer didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true.

Chopper had grown suspicious when his best friend started spending more time in the kitchen lately. Too much time. He let it slide when Sanji politely but bluntly denied him access to see Usopp when he tried to enter said kitchen.

He even turned the other cheek when strange red marks appeared on Usopp's neck.

It wasn't until Chopper remembered one of Usopp's many stories that his suspicions were confirmed. It all fit! The sudden privacy, the strange noises and numerous red marks. Sanji's pale skin and nightly strolls only made his accusation solid.

Sanji was a vampire.

All those stories Usopp had told him about vampires. All the facts were right there! Sanji was a vampire and he was using Usopp as food. The reindeer clicked his hooves together and sighed. But why would the sniper keep it from him? Why would he lie to him? Usopp had never lied to him before! **(LMAO)**Maybe Usopp was protecting the, sacrificing himself.Maybe it was just coincidence. He needed more proof. So the doctor set out to find it.

He peeked out of the cabin and scanned the deck. Nami was lying on a lawn chair, sunbathing. Zoro was asleep, propped up against the mast, Luffy in his arms, asleep as well. Robin was sitting in a chair and writing in a red book furiously, occasionally glancing at Luffy and Zoro, then at the kitchen door.

Running as fast as his short legs could manage, the cute little creature scrambled across the deck and stood on a crate and stared into the window.

It was dim inside, so he couldn't see much. But he smelled something cooking…Mmmmm... smells like… ARGH! That didn't matter! Focus! Your friend's life is on the line here! Chopper peered harder through the window and saw the outline of Sanji's and Usopp's bodies. He gasped at their positions. The blonde had the marksman backed against the wall, an arm wrapped tightly around him while his other hand was buried deep in his almost never unbound hair.

Maybe it was the flames. Maybe it was Chopper's over active imagination. But when the flames from the stove shot up, illuminating the kitchen, Sanji's teeth looked pointed, his skin paler. The entire scene spoke EVIL. The flames died down just as he swooped down to take Usopp's lips in a kiss. The young doctor blinked to adjust to the dimness again. By that time Sanji had moved from the sniper's lips to his neck. Usopp was breathing a bit hard. Chopper's brown eyes widened in shock.

As Chopper fell from his perch, all he could think was…

_The man who makes the best food in the world…who I trust with my life…is a vampire...and has been all along. And he's using my best friend!_

**End**

I've been thinking about this for a while now…Hm…OOC? Nah….aw…who CARES…Unbearably short I know… and here is where Nami comes in. at some point…Boy I'm hungry -.- I have NO school tomorrow cuz of a hurricane warning! Woot! Now about that food…


	3. Change

This is increasingly DIFFICULT!

**Change**

What. The. Fuck.

I lifted my shades andlooked to my left and saw our little doctor on his back, an overturned crate next to him. I swear, as soon as I find a better one, I'm leaving this crew.

Lifting my shades I pushed back my red hair "Chopper! What the heck are you doing?" Faster than I would've imagined, the reindeer jumped up and gave me a timid look of shame. Aw…

I patted the place next to me and he trudged over and sat down next to me. A cool breeze blew by, carrying the sounds of snores from my captain and his first mate into my ears. I heard the click of high heels and saw Robin walking to her room, red book in hand. What was with that book anyway? She hasn't stopped writing in it or put it down since...Usoppstarted spending all his time in the kitchen...with Sanji. She nodded at me and quickly disappeared into her room. O…K…

I didn't realize how quiet it was until he spoke. "What do you think they're doing in there?" They? Who was…oh…ooohh…_Oh!_

I grimaced, and silently chided myself for it. I know what Sanji'd be doing if he were _alone_. He'd be offering me anything I wanted, pledging his undying love for me (That liar…) or waiting on me, hand and foot. I hate doing things for myself sometimes. It's not that I'm _lazy _or anything…ok yeah, I am a bit lazy but Sanji _enjoyed_ it! Hmph. But he _wasn't_ alone, hence the grimace. I don't like changes that aren't in my favor.(And even when they are,I still hate them!)This particular thought only made me frown more. Gotta stop…don't need wrinkles now…or ever…

"Nami?"

"Eh? Oh…What?"

"I said, what do you think they're doing in there?"

I tapped my foot murderously on the wooden floor to keep from scowling. Why should I care what they're doing? Psh.

"Who knows? Who cares anyway…"

"D-d-do you think…have you e-ever thought of Sanji as…like, not human?"

What was this little fuzz ball talking about?

"What are you talking about? Sanji is as human as the rest of us…except you."

"Y-you really think so? Nothing strange or –"

Ok. Something's wrong.

"Chopper what's wrong? You're even more…uh…you're strange today"

I guess I said the wrong thing because he started to panic. His eyes widened and he started touching his mouth and staring up at the sky.

"Oh no! What happened? Aaaaahhh! He probably did it while I was asleep! Noooo! I don't wanna change! I don't wanna be a vampire! The sun! What if I melt! My teeth are pointed! Aaaaahhh!"

I let him rant on for a while. I had _no _idea what the fuck he was talking about. But it was amusing, in a sick, twisted funny way. After a few minutes I got bored of his panic attack and clacked him one on the back of the head. "Calm down. Now, what the hell is going on?"

Chopper looked at me all panicky and took a deep breathe. "Sanji's a vampire"

…

…

…

…?

…

…!

I think insulted Chopper just a _tad bit_ when I laughed continuously for ten minutes straight… I stopped when I saw worry in his eyes; my face must've turned blue.

Whew…Good times, good times…ok…

"Now why would you think that?"

"Cause Usopp told me stories about them! And Sanji fits the profile…Vampires are real aren't they?"

As soon as I heard _Usopp_, my mind stopped. That boy and his lies…I should stop this idiocy right now. But Chopper always looks so _happy_ when he hears a story…

Meh...

"Sanji's not a vampire Chopper."

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

"O-ok…so…I'm _not_ turning into a vampire?"

I couldn't hold in the giggle. "No you're not."

He nodded his furry head and swung his legs from the chair, staring at the sky. "I miss Usopp"

? "Usopp's in the kitchen…"

"With Sanji"

Oh yeah…Chopper's bored. I'm bored. Ah huh….

"Lets go inside and do inventory, then after that we can do a puzzle or something"

"Ah…ok."

Of course we'd never be able to do the food inventory till later, when the kitchen is empty. I walked with the little doctor at my side and restrained from looking at the kitchen door. I noticed that Chopper did too.

I'm bored and I'm hanging out with a reindeer. Good change. Bad change. I still hate change.

**End**

Lmao. XD. Ok. This had like…NO point XD cept that Nami is a self centered whore who wants to take advantage of Sanji….AGAIN! But I like Nami. She has her moments…unlike Scheris from SCRYED…hate that whore… ok OFF TOPIC!

XD did you like it? Did you hate it? Too OOC? Too IC? XD Too IC. LOL.

I think I actually did good on this one. Or semi good…bah who CARES. Next chapter...its gonna be a SHORT one though!


	4. Strange

Ooh Ooh _Yeah!_ Ooh Ooh _Yeah! _Ooh Ooh _Yeah!_ Let Me Be With You…love dat song…

OmniChild: I feel happy. Thanx!

Aifos: i know! > sowwie! glad u liked it. thanx for reviewing.

**Strange**

Sometimes it's frustrating. I'm the captain of this ship and nobody really tells me anything. Everyone is older than me, except Chopper and Usopp. But I outrank EVERYBODY. And people keep things from me.

I'm not very bright but I know when something's going on. Things were too weird on this ship now a days. Robin has suddenly started carrying around this little red book with her everywhere. I think she's stalking us. Heh, well DUH. We're on the same ship but…she like just sta- THERE! She did it again! She keeps STARING at me and Zoro.

Then she just stands by the kitchen door and writes in that book. If I could read her sloppy, quick handwriting I _so_ would.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

Argh…Nami and Chopper. Arguing over a game of Go Fish. I watched the furry doctor throw down his cards and fold his um…arms?...legs..? Nami puffed out her cheeks and threw down her cards too, folding her arms. I gasped when Chopper tackled Nami, both of them falling to the ground. I couldn't help but get confused when Nami shook him and then hugged him. He hugged her back and they started playing again. O…K…odd.

Sanji has been late with meals a lot lately…and there's a creak in the crow's nest that Usopp needs to fix. But Zoro always distracts me, and then I forget to ask. Even now; Zoro is asleep and I'm trapped in his arms. I really don't wanna get up. I'm hungry, but I don't wanna get up. Choices choices…

I lean back into my human pillow and bring my hat over my eyes. I'll let dinner be late just this one last time. The creak can wait too.

I went to sleep.

**End**

YAY for random Luffy ness. Its hard for me to write from Luffy's POV. Its like….omfg wtf! And then I die and I come bak and finish typing!

But ANYWAY. Told u it'd be SHORT. Short…very very short… anywho…um…wat now? All that's left is Robin….and her's is gonna be even SHORTER i think... Its hard for me to do her POV too….hm…Laterz Dudette


	5. Sale

Yay for Randomness! Short.

**Sale**

I should probably change their names. Nami likes to read a lot. And although she doesn't know it, it's _my_ books that she reads the most. My pen name is Flora Rush. **(Flora for flowers, after her attacks. Rush because…I wanted to. XD)**

Seeing Sanji and Usopp's hand clasped together like a married couple. Priceless. I had to write something. It just hit me. Of course a romance like this would hit the ship quite…dramatically.

Meals came at least 12 minutes late at the most. It was never said, but the kitchen was now off-limits. The ship suffered mild neglect. Creaks made themselves known and cracks appeared by magic. I noticed that Zoro'd been super agitated at their sudden affair. Now…why? I vaguely recalled stalking him around the ship…and in towns. As he stalked Sanji and Usopp. Even more strange.

A few days later I noticed my captain was hanging around Zoro more…and being more physical. Another relationship had happened over night it seems! I kept closer tabs on them after that, marking every last detail in my little red book. I caught Luffy eyeing it a few times. Can he even read? He's my captain, who cares?

Since Sanji's and Usopp's absence, I notice two things. Nami's gotten bitchy-er. And Chopper is more nervous and seems a lil sad. I recorded all this too. During meals I'd notice Chopper studying Sanji as if he were a bug. Like he was trying to dissect the cook. Odd. And Nami, so used to having Sanji around, would slam doors, kick innocent objects and grumble at everything she had to do herself. But not anymore. After a good half day of recording I pretended to retreat to my room, after watching Chopper fail to spy on his crewmates.

I watched from around the corner and listened to the conversation Nami had with Chopper. Aw. Now you couldn't tell them apart. The navigator was treating the reindeer like he was her lil plushie brother. Interesting development.

After writing and reviewing, cutting and editing, I thought my story was good enough to Publish.

…………

I lost count of how many copies I sold after _nine hundred eighty-six thousand_. **(Is that alot?I didnt feel like finding out...)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Wow Robin. Nice boots. Those' must've cost a fortune"

Robin looked down at her new boots and smiled at Usopp. "Not really. Just some extra cash lying around…"

**End**

And this is truly the END. Yay! I did a chapter story! Err SORTA! Read. Review. OOC. IC. Dun care. I Am Finished! (collapses)


End file.
